


All I Wanted Was Some Coffee

by tokyonoteterror



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Anteiku - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, They're both humans, cute as heck, non-ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyonoteterror/pseuds/tokyonoteterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Ghoul AU where Ayato is a grumpy high school student and Kaneki is a college student working part time at Anteiku. </p><p>Ayato just wants some coffee, but every time he goes to Anteiku Kaneki always spells his name wrong on the cup. On purpose. And Ayato is sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Was Some Coffee

Ayato Kirishima wrapped his hand around the door handle of the local coffee shop, Anteiku, and pulled. He ran his fingers through his messy dark blue locks as he walked in, boots clicking on the floor, and scanned the place for an empty table to sit at. As he did so, he locked eyes with a certain white-haired waiter that, for some reason, always managed to get on Ayato's last nerve when he served him. The younger boy instinctively curled his lip up in a small snarl at Kaneki, who gave him an irritating smirk in return. 

Ayato chose an empty table as far away from Kaneki's range of jurisdiction as possible, glaring at the older boy as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and began tapping at the screen. Ayato usually came here every now and then after school to re-energize himself with a cup of coffee, and Kaneki somehow managed to be working every time Ayato came in. And, somehow, he usually always managed to be the blue-haired boy's waiter. It annoyed the younger to no end, especially since Kaneki always seemed to spell his name wrong on his cups of coffee on purpose. He knew how it was spelled, Ayato was sure of it. In the past, he'd had cups of coffee delivered to him with the spellings " _Ayatoe_ ", " _Ayahto_ ", " _Ayahtoe_ ", and even " _Ayathoe_ " once. It was obvious that Kaneki was just trying to be annoying, since no one with even half a brain would actually think that any of those spellings were correct. It made the blue-haired hothead want to splash the hot coffee right in the other boy's face. It made him wonder, why him? Why did Kaneki choose him to pick on? 

Ayato growled under his breath as the familiar figure of Kaneki approached him out of the corner of his eye. He turned off his phone and glared up at the white-haired male. 

"Hello, Ayato, what'll it be today?" Kaneki asked him in an innocent tone with a smug smile on his lips, pulling out his waiter's notepad to write down the order. 

Ayato narrowed his dark blue eyes. "A different waiter would be nice. How come you still end up serving me when I sat all the way over here?" he demanded. 

Kaneki simply smiled. "Everyone else was busy. Do you want your usual?" 

Ayato grumbled under his breath, raking a hand through his hair. "Yes, fine. Now go away." 

Kaneki scribbled something on his notepad and gave him another sickeningly sweet smile. "As you wish," he said, turning on his heel and walking away. 

Ayato watched him with a growing hatred bubbling in his stomach. What a jerk. He turned his head back to his phone, engrossing himself in the screen and trying to forget about his dumb server. It was almost like Kaneki had a crush on him or something, the way he made sure he served him every time. The younger boy felt his cheeks get hot at the idea of that and clapped his hands over his now pink face. No way. There was no way Kaneki liked him like that. That was ridiculous and...and...and why did it make Ayato feel jittery inside? 

The bluenet sighed deeply, setting his chin in his hands and his phone on the table. "Screw it all," he mumbled. 

"Is something wrong, Ayato-kun?" Kaneki asked the smaller boy as he set his coffee on the table in front of him. Ayato's usual, a black coffee with whipped cream on top, sat steaming, much like the Kirishima boy's temper. 

"Nothing of your concern, you albino freak," Ayato spat, grabbing the coffee and making a shooing gesture with his hand. "Now make like a tree and leave." 

Kaneki chuckled, a soft, sweet sound that made Ayato's cheeks heat up again. "Of course," he said, walking away back towards the bar. 

Ayato turned his attention to the hot cup in his hands. What jacked-up spelling of his name had Kaneki come up with today? As his stormy blue eyes read the word written on the coffee cup, Ayato felt his cheeks burn even brighter as he clenched his teeth in irritation. Instead of his name, or any incorrect spelling of it, that white-haired idiot had printed " _Cutie ♡_ " across the cup. The heart and everything. 

Ayato took a deep breath to keep himself from completely losing it. His suspicions were confirmed; Kaneki, the nasty weirdo, had a crush on him. He picked up the cup and took a sip as he scanned the café, waiting for Kaneki to notice him again so that Ayato could ask him what the heck he meant by "cutie". 

Eventually, Kaneki again locked eyes with the passive-aggressive boy and hurried over to his table. "Can I help you with something, Ayato-kun?" he asked with an innocent smile. 

Ayato grunted and turned the cup so that what Kaneki had written was visible. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked as calmly as he could muster. 

Kaneki tilted his head with a smirk. "It means I think you're cute, Ayato. Very cute," he murmured as he leaned closer, setting his pale hands on the table. 

Ayato blushed deeply at how close Kaneki was and felt his heart start being way too quickly. He gulped, looking nervously into the other's pretty gray eyes. 

In one swift movement, Kaneki leaned down and pecked Ayato on the lips. The younger boy felt the other's tongue swipe across his lips as he did so, and Ayato gasped. 

Kaneki pulled away with a smirk. "You had some whipped cream on your lips," he purred, sending him a wink. "As for the coffee, it's on me, _cutie_." 

As Kaneki walked away, Ayato watched him and burrowed his face into his purple scarf with a sigh. 

_You're cuter than me, loser,_ he thought.


End file.
